


Softening

by sunshineboy1981



Series: Those Damn Inverts [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: Will couldn't pinpoint when, but he slowly saw Billy softening





	Softening

Mid June was a great time for Hawkins. The kids play freely and roam, the party had been everywhere twice and homework was no longer an issue.

The only problem was the heat.

Will was a shy kid, he didn't like showing skin or drawing attention to himself, so he wore jeans and his brother's old t shirts all summer and it was _hot._

There was also the problem of being too hot for his and Billy Hargrove's... excursions. Billy was a life guard at the pool, and sometimes the two had time for a quickie in the chemical storage area. But now it's a mess, Will's jeans would get stuck to his legs and his hair was stuck on his neck and Billy's forehead and it was overall uncomfortable. 

That didn't stop Billy from inviting him to the pool after his shifts though. Four meetings with no sex, and somehow Will was okay with that. Sometimes just being with Billy was enough excitement.

Will _really_ didn't want to dwell on that, though.

* * *

Billy's shift was over and he was more excited than he thought he would be to see Will Byers.

Spending time with the boy was a surprisingly becoming a highlight of his summer, even when they weren't fucking. 

It was odd, how much he was starting to like just being with the kid. It had been some time since Billy had been with somebody else for a reason other than get his dick wet. It had been some time since Billy had been with somebody else _period._ Being with somebody other than Will felt odd, less satisfying. Nobody wanted it quite like Will did, was as hot in the sack as he was cuddly and innocent out of it. 

Will Byers moaned like a slut, but an hour later he could be playing Dungeons and Dragons with his friends. And Billy felt addicted. 

Billy escorted the boy into his Camaro, mind set on the ice cream parlor down the road. 

And though he would deny it with all he had, his intentions were, in fact, pure.

* * *

His intentions were pure until he saw Will's tongue work the ice cream cone like he was paid for it. Brown, doey eyes looked up at Billy to let him know that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Wanna go to my place?" Billy asked. "The folks aren't home, and doubt Max is either.."

Billy saw the flash of guilt across Will's face at the mention of his friend. He knew Max knew about them, she had walked in on them one night, and she screamed about it for quite some time. Billy had to guess Will got through to her. The guilt was an odd mar on the boy's pretty face, but it faded quickly as Will nodded. 

The drive to Billy's house was torturous, but the air conditioning is beyond welcome. Max wasn't home, so Billy immediately picked up the boy and threw him onto his bed.

The process of disrobing Will was typically done in haste, but it was also an art. Like those dumb ass "abstract" paintings in waiting rooms and shit, done without much precision or thought, but the end result was beautiful. 

Billy loved having the boy like this, whining and just a bit desperate. If it hadn't been so long, Billy may have taken his time. But now, he didn't have the patience.

The older boy put his mouth all over the body below him. Starting at Will's lips and traceling down licking his clavicle and exploring the younger's ribs. It was odd how lanky and skinny Will was, Billy felt the constant urge to feed him and care for him, especially when he was layed out like this, and Billy could see his bones and muscles moving below his skin.

By the time Billy's tongue reached the valley of Will's hips, the younger teen was a puddle. The whines and mewls only increased tenfold as Billy took his thin member into his mouth.

It was a game almost. Making the boy cum at least once before Billy got his dick into him. Post-orgasm haze made Will compliant and sensitive, almost like a doll. A loud one.The little squeaks Will made when he came were never surprising but somehow always threw Billy off guard.

By the time Billy got his fingers into Will, his partner was making noises that some of the floozys down by the pool would blush at. His dick hardening again at the speed only mastered by a 15 year old's hormones. Villy wasn't sure even he could keep up.

 _"Damn, I missed this,"_ the thought both did and didn't surprise Billy. He had missed everything about Will, both fucking him and just having the other around. It seemed that during summer the only things he did were seeing Will and waiting and planning for the next tome he saw Will. The brat had overtaken his life and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Will had almost cum again by the time Billy slammed home. He was always tight, always desperate and begging for more. Even through his overstimulation, Will was pushing back against Billy's thrusts.

It was all too perfect. The sweat between their bodies, the slapping noises mixed with Billy's grunts and the pure sin dripping from Will's lips, and the amazing view Billy had of his dick disappearing into Will.

 _"I love this,"_ flashed through Billy's mind, and he was almost caught too off guard to keep his mouth shut. There wasn't time to dwell on it though, because Will was cumming again, his ass clutching around Billy's dick. Billy finally came then, grabbing Will's hips towards his own, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.

The two collapsed, Will laying across his partner's extended arm

Cuddling wasn't Billy's thing, but for Will, a lot became his thing. The two layed across Billy's bed and he stared at the younger as he drifted off to sleep. Though Billy never slept after sex, too used to fleeing, but he knew Will was easily tired, so he let the boy rest.

He could drive him home later.


End file.
